Dernières secondes
by NekoYuuky
Summary: Lors d'un match,Sena est blessé !l'équipe va t-elle gagner ? Quand une personne arrive sur le terrain! Que va t-il ce passer ?


Alors voilà c'est ma première fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je parle souvent de Sena et d'Hiruma car ce sont mes personnages préférés.

Bonne lecture à tous !

** Dernières secondes**

Sur le terrain, deux équipe s'affrontaient. Les Deimon Devil Bat contre les Shinryùji Nagas. Ils jouaient la place en finale. Agon, le redoutable capitaine des Shinryùji Nagas avait dit à Sena avant le match qu'il allait y rester. Celui-ci tremblait comme une feuille face son équipe adverse. Hiruma lui avait plusieurs fois dit de ne pas s'en préoccuper et de se donner à fond. Malgré ses conseils très sportif car Hiruma n'était pas du genre à dire les choses de manière douces, il préférait la méthode forte avec sa compagnie d'armes. Le match touchait presque à sa fin. Il ne restait plus que 30 secondes et le score était de 28 - 26 pour les Shinryùji Nagas. Les Deimon devait absolument marquer le dernier point. Ils étaient fatigués et n'y croyaient plus, même Hiruma se demandait comment ils allaient marquer le dernier point qui les emmèneraient en finale. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils repartir en direction du camp adverse, Monta tenait la balle et l'avait passé à Sena qui couru aussi vite qu'il put. Il avait passé tout ses adversaires et approchait de la ligne finale quand une masse puissante et à pleine vitesse s'abattit sur Sena. Un coup de siffler fut donné et le temps était passé a 10 secondes de la fin. Agon se releva le sourire aux lèvres en voyant son adversaire par terre criant de douleurs. Monta et tous les autres coururent dans sa direction. Sauf Hiruma qui s'arrêta devant un Agon mort de rire, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Il l'insulta et était même près à le tabasser quand une main se plaça sur son épaule. Ce fut celle de Sena qu'il lui fit signe malgré la douleur de s'arrêter. Pour une fois Hiruma l'écouta il le prit avec Monta et l'emmener sur le banc pour que Suzuna et Mamori le soigne. Une fois allongé et sous les soins des filles, Hiruma regarda le reste de l'équipe qui avec un air désespérer.

«-Comment est qu'on va faire sans Sena ? Fit Monta.

-C'est vrai, c'est le seul à courir aussi vite ! Fit Fumonji.

-En plus il ne reste que 10 secondes ! Fit Hiruma, la tête dans les nuages.»

Doburoku Sakaki s'avança vers l'équipe et leur dit:

«-J'ai une idée et c'est là seule que je vois possible !

-Et quelle est-elle ? Fit Hiruma perplexe.

-Je connais une personne qui courre aussi vite que Sena. Elle est arrivée il y a peu de temps ici.

-Elle était où avant cette personne ? Fit Monta.

-En Amérique !

-Waouh ! Firent les gars de l'équipe !

-Ah je comprend qu'elle c'est jouer ! Mais il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps, comment vas tu la joindre le vieux ? Fit Hiruma.

-Pendant que vous étiez occupés avec Sena et l'équipe adverse, je lui ai téléphoné et demandé aux commentataeurs de faire un changement !

-Et ils ont dit quoi parce que normalement c'est pas possible ? Fit Kurita.

-Ils ont dit oui car cette personne n'est pas n'importe qui. En Amérique, elle a gagnée 7 fois la Chrismas Bowl et c'est une personne très cher aux yeux de Sena. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir de la voir.

-Hein ? 7 fois ? Firent les trois frères.

-C'est qui exactement cette personne cher à Sena ? Fit Hiruma, intéressé de ce qu'il avait entendu.

-Tu verras ! Elle ne devrait pas tarder !

-j'ai hâte de voir ce gars à l'œuvre ! Fit Kurita.

-Attendez ! Je n'est jamais dit que c'était un gars ! Fit-il.

-Hein ? Une fille ? Firent-ils ensemble.

-Bah oui ! Bon... je vous explique. C'est la grande sœur de Sena qui est partie petite vivre en Amérique réalisée son rêve, c'est à dire le football Américain. Elle est revenue il y a 2 jours pour faire une surprise à son frère. Et je peux vous dire qu'elle est très rapide !

-Mais d'où tu là connait le vieux ? Fit Hiruma .

-A vrai dire, je suis aller en Amérique et donc je l'ai connue là bas. Elle est gentille, mignonne et surtout très très maline ! Fit-il, en rigolant.

-A oui ! A quoi elle ressemble ? Fit Monta, tout excité.

-Eh bien...vous verrez !

-Allez dites nous le vieux ! Firent-ils.

-Bon euh...voyons voir, elle est grande.. hmm...ses cheveux sont comme ceux de Sena, brun en pic et très long, jusqu'en bas des fesses...ensuite euh...la couleur de ses yeux sont pareil à ceux de Sena. Ah et elle s'appelle Yuûki.

-Et son corps ? Fit Monta, déjà très content de ce qu'il entendait.

-Bah...je dois dire que la nature la bien faite !

-... ! fut tout ce que l'équipe put dire.»

Les Shinryùji Nagas de leur côté, criaient déjà victoire. Mais leur sourire fut vite terminés quand ils entendirent une voix très féminine crier le nom de Sena. Ils se retournèrent et furent étonnés de voir une fille qui ressemblée énormément à Sena. D'ailleurs, il n'eut pas que leur équipe qui fut étonner de voir la beauté mais surtout la ressemblance frappante entre cette fille et Sena. La fille était vêtue d'une short noir et d'un petit haut turquoise laissant entre voir sa poitrine, elle courue vers Sena qui lui était à la fois étonné mais surtout très content. Une fois les présentations faites avec l'équipe des Devils Bats, ils décidèrent d'enfin reprendre le jeu là où il s'était arrêté. Des rires se firent entendre du côté adverses, Agon et le reste de son équipe rigolaient et disaient entres quelques rire :

«-Nan, mais c'est une blague ? Vous voulez qu'on se batte contre une fille ? Ha haa ! Venez pas vous plaindre si on la casse ! Ha ha haaaa...» fit Agon, mort de rire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une main s'abattit sur sa joue violemment. Personne n'avait vu arrivée Yuûki . (Et oui c'est ça d'être rapide) .Elle avait le visage dur et ont pouvait lire la colère sur son visage.

«-Que tu te moque de moi, je m'en tape ! Mais que tu t'en prenne à mon frère, là ça ne passe pas ! J'espère ne plus avoir à te le dire à l'avenir ! Fit-elle, énervée.»

Elle se retourna et lui fit dos, elle partie rejoindre l'équipe bien décidée à gagnée. Des derniers rappels et tous partis se mettre en place. Un dernier regard pour Sena à la fois souriant et rassurant. Le coup de siffler donné, les membres de l'équipe coururent vers leurs adversaires plein de rage et une envie de gagner. Chaque joueur adverses étaient maintenant bloqués, Hiruma pendant ce temps avait passé la balle à Yuûki qui fonça entre les joueurs. Elle avait parcourue plus de la moitié du chemin quand Agon se montra non loin d'elle. Le commentateur annonça qu'il ne restait plus que 5 secondes et qu'il fallait faire vite. Agon regarda Yuûki d'un air amusé disant qu'il serait le vainqueur. Quand à Yuûki, elle accéléra à une vitesse encore jamais battu, pleine de rage et de colère envers lui. Tous les spectateurs regardèrent en silence car ils étaient sans voix et attendent avec impatiences de voir la suite. Le commentateur annonça:

«-Plus que 3 secondes avant le fin ! Mais quel spectacle !»fit-il, a moitié debout sur sa chaise.

Agon s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus pour l'écraser comme avec Sena mais Yuûki très maline, prit appui sur une jambe et sauta à pleine vitesse au dessus d'Agon qui ne vit rien et se retrouva la tête la première par terre. Yuûki avait mit le pied à terre derrière la ligne à 1 seconde de la fin. Le commentateur resta sans voix tout comme le public, reprenant ses esprits il déclara à haute voix :

«-TOUCHDOWN ! Incroyable ! Marquer à 1 secondes de la fin est tout simplement fantastique, ce qui va sans dire que les Deimon Devils Bats vont en FI-NA-LE !»

Des cris de joie se faisaient entendre dans le stade mais aussi des joueurs Deimon. Ils crièrent, sautèrent, tombèrent, enfin ils étaient heureux. Yuûki revenu devant l'équipe, les gars l'accueillir à bras ouvert, fou de joie. Elle put cependant s'échapper de la foule de joueurs pour aller voir son frère qui allait un peu mieux.

«-Merci grande sœur, sans toi on aurait jamais put aller en finale !

-Mais nan tous ça c'est grâce à toi et tes camarades si vous êtes arrivés jusque là ! Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

-Oui ! Fit-il.

-Je suis contente alors !

-En parlant de ça, regarde comme il est content Agon ! Dit-il, l'air amusé.»

Elle se retourna et vit Agon s'énerver et taper par terre. Les autres joueurs n'étaient pas mieux, ils s'insultaient entre eux. Les Devils Bats les regardaient en rigolant. Le soir venu, Hiruma leur annonça qu'il avait prévu une petite fête pour fêté leur victoire mais aussi pour fêté le retour de Yuûki. Tous étaient autour d'une table et levaient leur verre en criant leur joie. Yuûki touchée par le geste d'Hiruma, l'embrassa sur la joue sous des regards moqueurs et jaloux des autres joueurs. Quand à Hiruma, lui resta figé car il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle lui glissa une mot à l'oreille.

«-Merci Hiruma-san !»

Ce qui eu pour effet de lui donner des frissons et la soirée continua ainsi dans la bonne Humeur et la joie.

«-Qu'elle drôle de tête tu tire Hiruma ! C'est trop marrant !

-Fé gaffe à se que tu dit fuckin' nabot !

- pourquoi cette tête alors que tu reçois un bisou d'une fille !

-Et j'ai rien demandé moi !

-Ça suffit les gars ! Quoi t'est pas content Hiruma ?

-Hmm ouais... !

-Ha haa ! C'est Hiruma, il ne changera pas !

Alors ? Vous avez pensé de ma première fic ? N'hésiter pas m'écrire des reviews !

J'en ai une autre en cours mais c'est One Piece, elle sera plus longue j'ai prévu 4 chapitres + une prologue ! Et aussi un One shot.


End file.
